


Cosplay Adventures

by McMilkThistle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost everybody cosplays, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Cosplayer! Akasshi, Cosplayer! Kenma, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fashion Designer! Kenma, Fluff and Smut, Gamer! Kuroo, Gender Fluid Kenma, Getting Together, Kenma's cat is named Fruit, Lev and Kenma are bros, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Kuroo, Rating will change, Renaissance Faires, Suga and Daichi are already a thing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans girl Kenma, smut in later chapters, they do couple cosplays, youtuber! Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i knew you in high school and i ran into you at a renaissance fair wearing full knight regalia” au<br/>(that no one asked for)</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo goes to a Renaissance fair to get one of those clip on tails, but what he finds is his Knight in Shining Armor. Literally!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid Kenma! In this story he mainly dresses/looks like a female but uses male pronouns, and doesn't really care what pronouns people use for him (thought they usually use he/him) not really a warning, just a note to keep in mind, this is how he is being physically portrayed, but he will still be the same Kenma <3  
> Didn't really know how to label the exact gender? but if anyone knows then i will definitely change it!
> 
> another note: His Gender does not cause angst in the story(idk i just felt like i had to mention that) he's very comfortable with it, and everybody around him isnt judgemental so yeah
> 
> ENJOY

"Kenma, maybe you should take a break, yeah?" Lev offered, this was the third night in a row he would be kept awake by the rumble of a sewing machine. He rolled over, and almost grimaced at the state of ruin their apartment was in.

"No." Kenma said, his bloodshot eyes never leaving the needle as it stitched together two pieces of malty green fabric. He was practically buried up to his neck in cluttered textile pinned in place. His glasses nearly falling off the edge of his nose. "The faire is literally a couple hours away, and I still haven't finished the tunic."

"Kenma, it'll be fine, we can call Suga in the morning and I'm sure he'll help you sew."

"I can get it done tonight, just need a couple more minutes."

"That's been your motto this entire week." Lev said, sighing, "you really should get some sleep, it'll be fine."  
Lev hadn't gotten any sleep that week either, the only difference is he had a nine to five job in the morning. 

"Sleep is for the week." Kenma mumbled, finally choosing to block Lev out by pushing the fabric through the machine faster.

Lev groaned, trying to stuff his pillow into his ears, he rolled out of bed, and towered over Kenma's hunched form. "I didn't want to have to pull out the Bro card here, Kenma, you have forced my hand." Kenma didn't heed his warning, and as soon as Kenma was done with that line, and snipped the thread, Lev had snuck up behind him and lifted him by his armpits. He locked his arms under the flailing Kenma's armpits and carried him to his bed, where he sprawled out, holding Kenma tight against his chest, and pulling the comforter over them. Successfully trapping a very tired, very pouty Kenma. 

"Now get some sleep, I'm not letting go till I hear some deep slumber-y snores." Lev said stubbornly, his eyes already falling closed. 

"But-"

"deep Slumber-y snores!" 

Kenma laid there, adamant on staying awake to make a point, but then Lev reached over and shoved his huge Pushin plushie into his arms, and laying with something so adorable in his arms he was asleep in minutes.

\---------------

 

"You should have called me sooner!" Suga said, dropping his bag onto the floor, regarding all the pinned patterns. Kenma was sitting on a barstool at the breakfast nook, sipping a mug of coffee. Kenma's cat, named Fruit, rubbed up against Suga's legs.

"Well, I knew you where working on that commission, so I didn't want to bother you."

"My deadline for that is a month from now, you still could've called..." he trailed off looking over everything else, and running his fingers over the fabric. "You know its gonna be really hot, are you sure you're gonna want to walk around in this all day? Under metal?" he turned to Kenma, taking a seat next to him and taking a swig of his iced coffee.

"I thought about that, but it should be fine, as long as I can find some shade, and they hopefully have awnings." 

"I think last time they where selling those paper parasol things, so we can buy you one." Suga joked, "But between the two of us, if we work relentlessly for the next five hours with no bathroom breaks, all the while praying for a miracle," a mile spread across his face. "we should be fine."

"Well, alright." It was honestly the best news Kenma had heard all week. The Renaissance fair was something he'd been looking forward to participating in the last two years. He hopped off his bar stool and padded around the apartment slipping a better smelling crop top on and re-doing his hair bun.  
When he reentered the main room Suga was sitting on his floor, hand embroidering the design Kenma had drawn on the neck line. Suga was making Lev measure out more thread and feed them onto needles. Leaving him to struggle with getting a tiny unwilling thread through the eye of the needles. 

Kenma resumed his post at his sewing machine, and he heard a knock at the door, and Lev jumped at the chance to get away from the needle. He came back carrying a large package.

"What is it?" he asked, dying to open it. Bouncing like a kid with a birthday present. He placed it at Kenma's feet.

"Their my Greaves, they where the wrong size when they first came, so these ones should be the right ones." he said, waving Lev off. 

In the five hours, Kenma started playing music from his laptop, and they finished everything in just under seven hours. There was a knock at the door, and Suga checked his phone before answering it. A boisterous sweaty looking Daichi came in carrying the bin full of Suga's costume. 

"Sorry I'm so late, the car wouldn't start because of the heat." he said, huffing. Lev brought him a glass of ice water.

"We can take my car instead." he said, and everybody secretly winced, vaguely remembering Lev's horrible singing voice and an endless flow of Beyonce song after Beyonce song.

"what are you gonna do about the heat though?" Suga asked, turning to Kenma, letting Daichi pass the bin off to him.

"It's by the bay, it should be fine. Stop worrying." Kenma called over his shoulder, he walked to his closet and pulled out other opened boxes, and assembled his outfit on his bed. Lev's face lit up when he let him open the box containing the Greaves. Daichi helped Suga get his costume on while Kenma took a quick shower. He brushed his long hair, and pulled it up in a loose bun, pinning the shorter pieces back with bobby pins. 

Outside Lev was in the kitchen fixing a tired looking Suga something to eat while he fixed the last few things on Daichi's velvet cloak, rolling up his puffy sleeves and helped lace up his boots.  
They all looked like they walked straight out of a fairytale, and they where ready to slay a mighty dragon.  
Suga rushed to Kenma, leading him to the center of the room, they had been threw so many cosplay fittings, scratching each other's backs like this for so long i don't matter Kenma was still in his little pink underwear, Suga was lifting Kenma's arms. And like a mother slipping his tunic on over his head, straightening out wrinkles, strapping all the armor onto Kenma's legs while the own of those legs made sure his chest piece had gotten busted in the mail. 

Suga stepped away admiring Kenma's full on regalia. He could see himself in the casted metal, and when the blond walked, nothing fell off. He jumped up and down, and twisted and it all stayed in place. Suga flipped the visor on his helmet up. 

"How ya doin' in there? You can breathe, and its not too heavy right?" there was concern in his voice.

"Yup." Kenma reached up and flicked his visor back down. Lev looked at him in silent astonishment, as he emerged from the kitchen, with plates of tuna sandwiches and iced tea. 

"Wow! Kenma you look amazing!" he practically vibrated in place, "you have a sword too right? Can I see, can I see!?" 

Suga laughed and handed Kenma his sword. Kenma posed, looking valiant and about twice as tall as everyone else. which he was, the platforms in the Sabatons made him a foot taller than he already was. They got their bags ready, Kenma shouting to Fruit on his way out the door. 

"Okay, we'll be back later! Don't let me come on and see you eating my wings again, Fruit!" Kenma called, the calico gave a Little chirp as if to say 'no promises!'.

Kenma let Daichi swing his sword around a little in the front yard, who looked pretty cool until he accidentally let it go and it crashed into the neighbor's bushes. Then he reserved himself to sitting and watching Lev take his turn, eating quietly next to Suga -who was laughing at him-.

"It was not funny." he said, face red.

"It was kinda funny." he said, finishing th last bite of his sand which. He packed the rest of the food they didn't eat, along with some snacks, into a separate bag.

 

\-----  
Daichi gasped, mouth full of sand which and everybody looked his way. "Woah, its almost show time, We gotta go!" he said, grabbing his bag and Suga's empty clothes bin.

The group rushed out the front door, Kenma with his helmet under his arm, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Lev right behind him, carrying his tiny hand-held fan, his phone and his car keys. (grabbing an extra change of clothes fro Kenma just in case.) They piled into the car, Lev handing the clothes to Daichi to put in his bag, and he revved the engine. It started after a few tries, and they peeled off into the road. 

They all cheered, becoming restless with excitement when they pulled into the parking lot, Suga twisted around from the passenger's seat. 

"Okay so we all know, every thing's gonna be as expensive as hell, the gypsy vanner show is at two and don't fall for the waitresses in the bodices, they're paid to be nice to you." he smiled, and clapped his hands together. "Okay? alright, lets go!"

As soon as they stepped out of the car, there was a cool breeze that brought the smell of dirt and hay into their nostrils. IN face the hay was everywhere, even in the parking lot. Their was a see of cars, and Kenma put his helmet on, ans they walked closer to the entrance their where two people near the front door, paid to greet you old style. 

"Oh, a ye Knight of the Kings guard squad. enjoy your stay, and i trust you to know, everyone's paid their taxes on this fine day."  
The man bowed as Kenma walked by, the lady in a flowy green dress, with thick curls curtsied as he walked by, and the women stage whispered to the man next to her when Lev walked by. "who is this gypsy, looksie these strange clothing he wears! He must be from a far away land." she looked up and down at his regular clothes.  
They regarded Suga and Daichi, "my good sirs! The ale house is open, come by, enjoy a pint!" the women and man waved to them as they walked inside. 

"Must be a fun job." Lev said, and they walked up to the ticket booth. There where a couple more stage actors like that around the entrance, one of them was singing while playing a harp-like instrument. "Just having fun and wearing cool costumes! I'm so jealous." he laughed.

The man in the ticket booth gave them a map and told them about he different events going on around the faire. Lev paid for a meal ticket and got a stamp on the back of his hand, the man told them about the costume contest, and bid them fair well. 

"I think yo guys should participate." said Kenma, to Suga and Daichi, his voice echoed in his helmet. 

"Only if your sign up too!" Suga chimed, Kenma was glad his face was hidden otherwise they would have say how red he was. 

"No, that's okay..."

"Aw, it'll be fun Kenma!" Lev exclaimed, and Kenma snorted. Suga looked from his map and back up at the faire again. 

"so maybe we can start at the shops and go around the loop, then go see if there's anything to eat?"

"Sounds good to me."

"The Gypsy Vanner show is near the back of the loop, so we should have sometime to get there before it starts." Suga tucked the map away.  
everywhere was some one in a costume, fairies and elves, and a really legit looking executioner with a huge scythe over his shoulder. Their where people in skull masks running around in a huge parade. Music played and some of them held trumpets, and drums. 

They began walking around, the shops where filled with weaved baskets, pottery, and chickens ran around freely. Suga and Daichi held hands and walked a little ways behind Kenma, who was being dragged around to wand shops and fortune teller shacks.  
Lev got his palm read and bought a lucky charm, and the Kenma was drowning in a sea of his own sweet and compliments from everyone. Lev gasped, pointing.

"Kenma what are those!" he raced to a cart with fluffy tails hanging from key chains, their where real animal tails mixed with faux fur died different colors. 

"Their tail things, usually people buy them to put them on their belt loops, looks like _they _have a tai-" Kenma sighed as Lev waved around his butt, having already clipped one onto his back belt loop. His face was pulled into a fascinated expression as he made it look like he was wagging his tail.__

__Kenma face palmed. "You should try it! It's fun~" he laughed, and put a Davey Crockett hat over Kenma's helmet._ _

__"I swear, this is why we cant have nice things." Kenma sighed, putting the hat back on the rack._ _

__"Come on, have a little fun!" Lev whined, unclasping the tail. Kenma crossed his arms._ _

__"I am having fun."_ _

__"um, excuse me." Kenma heard behind him. He turned around and had to look down (for the first time in his life) and a small blonde girl, with a much taller black haired lady standing behind her._ _

__"Uh...yes?" he said, wondering why she looked so embarrassed._ _

__"Could, I-i, uh, t-t-take a, Ah- Uh." she looked like her brain short circuited, the other stepped out from behind her, pushing he glasses up their bridge of her nose._ _

__"She was asking if it's okay to take your picture. " he looked from her face back to the blonde, who just nodded. "she really likes your costume." the blonde nodded again, looking teary eyed._ _

__"Oh, uh, thank you. And sure, go ahead."_ _

__"Really!?" she asked, perking up. She was wearing a shorts and a t-shirt, while e the other girl was in full bodice, with billowing sleeves and a intricate with a crows head carved as the handle. "Thank you!" she raised her camera, and he struck a powerful pose. After a few pictures, he un sheathed his sword and held it up with both hands. All he passers by gawked at him, the blonde's eyes sparkled. She took a couple more, and bowed to him, thanking him over and over. While he was posing a couple other people took pictures and he could see the flashes through the slits in the helmets visor. Lev was standing by, and when he sheathed his sword, the crowd that had gathered applauded._ _

__"Wow, you're famous." Lev noted, smiling at him, he held up a little baggy. "Got something for ya~"_ _

__Kenma frowned, "what is it?"_ _

__"It's a surprise- wha- hey!" Kenma had already snatched the bag out of his hands, and opened it up. It was a creamy white color, and it looked really soft._ _

__"Thanks." Kenma said, hiding his red face, even thought Lev couldn't see it anyway. Lev pout melted away, and a grin exploded on his face._ _

__"Wait here." Lev said, and than sprinted off. Kenma instantly lost him in the crowd, and it felt like an anvil dropped on his head. He looked around, Suga and Daichi where gone too! He panicked, and some one knocked on the back of his armor. He had to turn all the way around because of the armor, but when he did, green eyes greeted him._ _

__"Lev!" he growled. Said boy just panted at him, "what where you doing? You left me here- why-"_ _

__"I-i," he tried to catch his breath, he held up whatever was in his arms, out for Kenma to see. "I caught a chicken. " he said, a proud grin on his face. Kenma literally face palmed._ _

__"why in the world would you disappear just to catch a-"_ _

__"Fuck! My wallet! He stole my wallet!" a voice yelled. Kenma could tell it was not so far away, he tried to looked around, but his helmet wasn't having any of it, He panicked all over again, when the loud scream startled the chicken in Lev's hand's. It struggled out of his grasp and flew straight into Kenma's face, all flapping wings and feathers. It terrifying, Kenma jumped backward, and collided with someone._ _

__He steadied himself, but heard the gravel crush under the impact of the other person hitting the ground. It was followed by the sound of running footsteps, and Kenma turned around to see a black haired guy in a superman t-shirt, looking at him in astonishment._ _

__He clutched his chest, staring at Kenma. Lev picked up what the person had dropped and handed it back to the Black haired guy, as the security guards caught up with them, restraining the person on the ground. "Bro." the black haired man said in an almost whisper._ _

__\-----------_ _

__

__Between all the orders of french fries and Big Mac's, Kuroo usually couldn't care less _who _ordered them. But when a guy in a long black cloak that dragged on the floor behind him, and a huge scythe on his back, he kinda had to pay attention. It was a human version of fireworks or gunshots, and he sat straight up from where he was hunched over the counter. The man's executioner's hood covered his face, and Kuroo vaguely wondered how he could even see with something like that, but the more prevalent thoughts of this guy using him as target practice with that scythe.___ _

____"Uhm...can I...take your order?" he stared stupidly, sweat dripping down his forehead, the man stared at him (or at least his head didn't move. A sultry -but otherwise normal- sounding voice drifted through the cloth._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I'll have a number twelve, with a vanilla frappe." he said._ _ _ _

____"Aye! Akaashi, is that you?" Kuroo heard behind him. The executioner -Akaashi?- visibly looked past Kuroo, and Bokuto walked up to the counter, Akaashi pulled the hood up to reveal a semi-flushed face._ _ _ _

____"Hello, Bokuto." he said, he sounded kinda out of breath._ _ _ _

____"Man, you must be dieing! wearing something like that in the middle of summer!" Bokuto gaped, "want some free water, buddy?"_ _ _ _

____"that would be great." he let out a grateful sigh, and Bokuto prepared some ice water for him._ _ _ _

____"So what's with the get up? I almost pissed myself, dude." Kuroo laughed, Bokuto handed Akaashi the water over Kuroo's shoulder, as he punched in the order on the register._ _ _ _

____"Ne? I told you earlier that he's going to that Renaissance Faire!" and after a pause, " with out me!"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, well your the one who used up all your sick days on hangovers." Akaashi said curtly._ _ _ _

____"where's everybody else?" Bokuto looked around expectantly, and Akaashi looked up when about five other people walked through the door, dressed in full on garb. Except for one short blonde girl, who was in shorts (probably the clever one not wanting to fry in twenty pounds of velvet.)_ _ _ _

____"Ugh! The car is too hot!" said a short boy fanning himself, he was dressed viking with thick furs tied around his belt. He had a crow skull necklace, and the taller black haired boy next to him ha a similar outfit._ _ _ _

____"I feel fine, I don't know why you guys are complaining!" said a smug bald guy in a barbarian style out fit, with barely a shirt on, and a loincloth._ _ _ _

____"Shut up, Tanaka! You can't even be in here, no shirt no service." said a sleepy guy in royal purple. Though he had loosened the cravat tied around his throat._ _ _ _

____"Oi, you guys are scaring the other customers!" said a gruff voice from behind the counter. Kuroo and Bokuto froze in fear._ _ _ _

____'The Manager!' they both thought, as Ukai handed Akaashi his order in a doggy bag._ _ _ _

____"Yes, we just wanted some food before the fair, the food's really good but really expensive."_ _ _ _

____"Kringle is worth it!" Called the short orange haired boy, and the tall guy next to him karate chopped him over the head._ _ _ _

____"The go through the drive through you're so loud!" Ukai snorted, placing a hand on his hips. Akaashi dropped his change into the tip jar when Kuroo gave him his receipt and bowed._ _ _ _

____"Yes, I think we'll do just that, sorry fro the inconvenience." and with that he herded the group out the door and back into the small car._ _ _ _

____\------_ _ _ _

____"Well that was something." Kuroo laughed, and turned to Bokuto who was sulking._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I really wanted to go, but i had work today, I had an outfit and everything!" he sighed,and Kuroo watched the car round the building and the order's flashed on the screen above the threshold. He began packing fries into their pop-up containers._ _ _ _

____"You could still go."_ _ _ _

____"How?"_ _ _ _

____"Just go after work? Ukai would be fine by himself, no one comes in after five."_ _ _ _

____"Hm." Bokuto hummed before visually perking up, his sun shiney smile right back where it was. "Okay! You wanna come with me?" he asked, taking Kuroo's hands in his. "There's a whole bunch of cool stuff, you don't even have to dress up. The even have fortune telling and wands!"_ _ _ _

____"Like, Harry Potter?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____"Yeah! But the best part-" Bokuto nodded feverishly,"they sell these fluffy tail thingy's and their really soft and awesome and oh man Ive wanted one since forever!" he jumped up and down taking Kuroo with him._ _ _ _

____"Tails?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah and you wear them! and it makes you look like you have a tail, and they come in all different colors!" he squealed._ _ _ _

____"Bro. That's awesome, I must have one."  
Kuroo said seriously, imagining having a tail of his very own. _ _ _ _

____"Great! We'll ask Ukai if we can get off early, and we can take my car." Bokuto said._ _ _ _

____"Aye, no having fun on the job!" Ukai called from the drive-in window._ _ _ _

____\------------_ _ _ _

____Honestly, Kuroo just wanted to get the tail thing, he had no idea there would be so many people. The spotted Akaashi pretty easily, he was sitting in the shade, near a fake chopping block, sharpening his scythe with a rock for show. Bokuto ran to him, dressed like a jester, with bells on the end of his hat, and hanging off his the curved points of his shoes._ _ _ _

____"Akaashi!" he yelled, "you look so cool!"_ _ _ _

____The two chatted while Kuroo looked around. He felt tricked, he didn't _see _and super adorable and soft tails and anywhere. Bokuto talked a mile a minute, and finally stepped away from Akaashi when a couple people interrupted him to take pictures.___ _ _ _

______"Pretty cool huh?" He said, jingling with every movement._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where's the tail thingies?" Kuroo asked, looking around._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hmm, not sure, it didn't say on the map. I know, we both go different ways, and th first ones to find the tail shop wins! If we cant find it we meet at the Akaashi in a half an hour, kay?" he said, and Kuroo felt pumped, he nodded with the same vigor his salt an pepper haired friend had._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright- oh and be careful, lots of people may try to steal your money, just to avoid paying out the ass- okay? alright, break!" he said and they both sprinted in opposite directions. Kuroo had adrenaline in his veins, everyone looked so awesome! He saw a fairies sitting at the base of a tree, and elves picking out flower wreaths. Their where ladies who emerged from behind beaded curtain with bright red lipstick telling him they could tell him his future. He was more than a little lost, and got caught up looking a bad ass cloaks before he saw it for the first time.  
It was fluffy, and swayed as the owner of it walked, the color was a grayish brown, it looked like a wolf tail. He raced up to the lady it belonged to. _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Excuse me, ma'am but where did you get that tail?" he asked excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, uhm, just right over there." she pointed him further toward the crowd and to the left, near the port a pottys, with a sleak black cane. He thanked her and she pushed here pink glasses up her nose.  
He raced off toward the place where she said, and just kind of wandered. There where people at every side of him, squirming past him, and standing in a huge knot of limbs and dresses and people, that he almost wrote it off when a hand grazed over his butt. _ _ _ _ _ _

______An Accident._ _ _ _ _ _

______Till he felt the warm leather of his wallet slip from the pocket, and some one begin to push a path threw the people. He spun around, caught sight of a brown haired fellow._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck! My wallet! He stole my wallet!" he yelled after him. He had just emerged from the crowd when saw a glimmering blur jump in the guy's path. Kuroo began to slow down as he saw the guy hit the floor, and the shining blur come into focus. It was a huge knight, dressed in real metal, detail in his tunic embroidered in gold, his gauntlets encrusted with red stones, and a full size sword strapped to his hip. He stood with his shoulder's back and his Kuroo was frozen in place._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you, man you're awesome, are you even real? because wow, you're so cool" was what he wanted to say, but no sound came out, he was standing only a couple feet away from a knight in full regalia, and all he could muster up the courage to say was:_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bro."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> file:///home/chronos/u-6e6616f0d117eef62360f69574a8ba5c767bc017/Downloads/munbbi.tumblr.com%20tumblr_noyrlnDoRK1qikytao1_500.jpg
> 
> this is how Kenma is physically portrayed looking  
> aka he bleaches his roots and has long hair he likes to put up  
> come chats me up on tumblr ----> http://mcmilkthistle.tumblr.com/


End file.
